kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 July 2015
23:58:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:50 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:03 Testing 00:01:12 would you rather have sky blue and black instead 00:01:18 Black looks better 00:01:24 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:36 I don't I worry it be hard to see 00:01:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:44 black is better 00:01:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:52 okay 00:01:53 back 00:02:21 refresh and test it 00:02:29 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:34 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:02:38 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:03 you can bearly see the black but its there 00:03:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:04:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:04:18 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:05:02 . 00:05:03 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:16 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:05:18 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:29 ive got the touch,ive the power 00:06:59 when all hell break lose i'll be riding the eye of the storm 00:07:17 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:07:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:26 is this a trick question 00:07:37 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:07:39 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:07:53 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:55 silly jj ticks are for kids 00:08:17 (giggle) trix are good :3 00:08:23 crap 00:08:25 one minute 00:09:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:09:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:36 we dont have trix in the UK 00:09:51 crap crap crap crap 00:10:10 No trix in UK.... 00:10:19 Skar how do you live without Trix DX 00:11:09 fixed it (trollface) 00:11:24 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:11:27 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:11:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:54 What happened? xD 00:12:02 during a few color change I ancident changed a color on blaze's highlight so I went on history and found what it was and put it back 00:12:11 blazes username highlight XD 00:12:28 im a dyslexic 00:12:52 XD 00:12:56 So am I 00:12:58 its horrid 00:12:59 /me puts goat horns on my head* 00:13:08 at least we have history to fix it 00:13:11 *stares* AHHHH Goat! 00:13:12 (trollface) 00:13:16 History rules 00:13:20 chocolate rocks! 00:13:23 where!!! 00:13:36 caring if you ever become an Admin 00:13:37 ummm inside that creepy cave sissy! 00:13:49 Your pink username will turn into my purple color username 00:13:53 /me runs into creepy cave* 00:13:57 i want goat *^* 00:14:14 i don't think i will be but thanks 00:14:24 *Holds a baby goat in hand* Ohhhh Skarrrr~! *sings* 00:14:31 Come here dear! 00:14:40 its our color around us thats makes your username different. Your red surrounding makes it look hotter pink, my blue makes it look more purplish 00:14:46 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 00:14:51 brb tablets 00:14:53 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 00:15:01 /me runs out of cave* 00:15:06 e-O 00:15:10 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:15:17 *giggles* 00:15:24 my first prank! 00:15:36 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:48 i cant live in the outside world *takes goat and goes back in cave* 00:16:26 D: 00:16:46 We need like some ok of Initiation for new mods 00:16:48 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:52 *Covers cave with lots of boulders* no one will ever notice Muahahahah (evil) 00:17:04 Ok of Initiation? 00:17:07 Please explain. 00:17:23 *breathes out and sits in a tree* 00:17:26 We think of this as screw with the newbies *smiles* 00:17:26 i disagree! 00:17:27 /me sits in cave with goat* 00:18:27 To be in kindergarten you must know how count to 100, because we're too lazy to teach your children anything 00:18:29 *frees Skar* sorry sissy i didn't know that would happen 00:18:39 Goat: Baaaaaaa *shakes head cutely* 00:18:47 We ask them to do one thing so crazy that they be like no way but here's the thing u have no choice *smiles wickly* 00:18:47 That statement I said was true 00:18:54 really? 00:19:03 Really 00:19:03 Yes 00:19:05 then again they want kids to know how to do mental map 00:19:07 math 00:19:12 Oh wait 00:19:13 and read and stuff 00:19:18 Sadly I am correct in that 00:19:27 *places my palm on Caring's back* 00:19:35 Come on jj what do u say 00:19:50 In Missouri that's the how you get in kindergarten 00:19:58 do u wanna fuck with the newbies with me *sings* 00:20:20 someone said a bad word *gets water hose raedy* 00:20:20 *disappears into my tree* 00:20:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:39 Uh.... I don't want to f*** anyone... thanks..... 00:20:45 What if the kid has a problem counting due so,ethng he can't control 00:20:59 /me shoots the hose at fire* 00:21:14 That's basically the educational system giving them a big puck you 00:21:17 Aww ur no fun I was personally looking forward to screwing with all the new mods 00:21:29 Ohhh. I thought you meant something else. 00:21:32 I'll help 00:21:36 With a dash of middle finger 00:21:43 I was about to mess around with a certain someone (perv) *looks at Skar* 00:21:52 /me throws a screwdriver at fire* 00:21:54 no we just prank jj 00:22:03 I know :3 00:22:05 /me staers at jj* 00:22:08 0-0 00:22:08 hey Blaze 00:22:13 ummm i don't lik,e this 00:22:16 *Looks even more* O_P 00:22:16 *appears and catches the Screwdriver* 00:22:18 O_O * 00:22:19 so jj how about 00:22:24 /me staers harder* 00:22:25 Hmmm? :3 00:22:26 o 00:22:30 What 00:22:33 *Stares even more* 00:22:36 Where is y hghlight? 00:22:45 *Eyes judge Skar's soul* 00:22:47 Do anyone see my highlight 00:22:49 Txt 00:22:51 owie ;-; 00:22:53 J 00:22:55 J 00:22:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:23:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:11 can we have like A Initiation 00:23:12 *Caresses Skar's soul with eyes* 00:23:43 jj 00:23:43 ? 00:24:06 Yes fal blaze is being a evil mastermind right now what is it u need 00:24:23 can I join in? 00:24:24 123 count with me 00:24:27 Sure 00:24:34 oh caring 00:24:43 i feed judged 00:24:56 But I just caressed your soul Skar D: 00:25:06 I stroked it gent;y with lots of love 00:25:10 Ok everyone get your Indian hats 00:25:25 *Grabs my weave and shakes it* 00:25:30 B) I aint about the hat life 00:25:59 *makes Indian noises around Caring* 00:26:08 Caring be a dear a pick me up a coffee for all the mods, *gives her a long list* 00:26:22 Gee thanks bye 00:26:31 i dont want coffee 00:26:37 *pushes her out the door* 00:26:41 shhhh skar 00:26:47 I like Blue Tea ;-; 00:26:51 dont ruin this moment 00:26:54 PEEPERS D:< 00:26:54 Coffee makes me sleepy 00:26:55 for me 00:27:02 I smell piss 00:27:07 It's native american not Indian.... 00:27:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:44 You got a virus on your computer 00:27:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:56 /me wonders off into the wild* 00:28:00 Piss smells like popcorn...sadly..... 00:28:12 Blaze PM 00:29:06 *does Indian noises around caring as I bop my hand against my mouth and dance around her with a staff and a windchime* 00:29:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:26 I love this intiiation stuff 00:29:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:50 I want my Coffee. 00:29:51 *hand sexy vile to blaze* pass it to Jj 00:29:56 *sits like L and sips Tea* 00:30:02 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:18 /me is lost some where in the wild* 00:30:30 I have a bad feeling about this but why he'll I'm on a evil role 00:30:35 right now 00:30:39 Ok I'm done 00:30:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:49 *dose what soar asked* 00:30:50 PASS SEXY VILE TO JJ 00:31:03 O_O 00:31:11 *dose what peeps ask* 00:31:23 *crosses arms and sits away* 00:31:24 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 00:31:26 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:31 Mahahaha 00:31:32 BAAAAH BAAAAH BAAAH *DANCES AND SCREAMS NEXT TO JJ* 00:31:36 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 00:31:38 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:47 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 00:31:49 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:53 Blaze PM 00:31:58 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 00:32:00 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:10 *runs towards kuru kisses kuru r runs away* 00:32:13 BAAAAH BAAAAAH *DANCES NEXT TO CARING AND PUTS A HAT ON HER* 00:32:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:26 er? 00:32:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:33 No ya dont *Blaze appears in my ar,s* 00:32:38 arms* 00:32:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:49 i return at the oddest times 00:32:55 Caring you're one of us 00:33:16 *Kicks Vile away and hides behind Skar* 00:33:23 Throw your hat into the fire she burns like laze's nice 00:33:33 /me eats a cow in the middles of nowhere* 00:33:33 Autocorrect 00:33:51 Blaaaaaaaah 00:34:02 *Climbs up her back and watches her eat the cow* 00:34:05 *kisses Blaze long and lovingly* 00:34:05 (butt2) 00:34:09 Naw but kuru I was having so much funnnnn 00:34:19 *pouting* 00:34:34 *eats slower* 00:34:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:34:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:40 Blaze PM 00:34:54 Yeah well I'm having fun too~ 00:35:22 *Watches much harder with wide eyes* 00:35:50 wow there so many mods on 00:35:53 KURU! YOU LEFT YOUR BURGER KING CRAP AT MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:35:56 >:( 00:35:57 Vile: *pikes n chat* 00:36:00 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:36:01 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:04 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:07 (epic) we are OP 00:36:09 I KNOW XD 00:36:11 /me gets spooked and climbs a tree* 00:36:16 one piece 00:36:16 I WANTED TOO 00:36:17 Aww nuu Skar D: 00:36:18 ? 00:36:31 Kuru, come pick it up you know I hate messes in my house ;-; 00:36:45 Vile: I left my puke at ju's door step 00:36:51 Ugh fine brb 00:37:00 Okay 00:37:18 Kuru, you lil piggy ;-; 00:37:47 Vile: **drops beer by koru's trash* 00:37:49 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:00 hey can farts smell like roses? 00:38:10 I hate when my internet cuts out for a second 00:38:40 Forts smell likefarts 00:38:44 /me hides in a tree* 00:38:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:38:48 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:38:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:51 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:25 Um... id ont think so Caring 00:39:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:39 *climbs tree* I can seen Wild Skar in action :o 00:39:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 00:39:47 Demons puke up fetuses 00:39:50 When they die 00:40:53 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:58 ah that would be cool if they could :) 00:41:13 Böt 00:41:22 ������ 02:01:29 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:03:34 who is danny? 02:03:50 because it melts the ice cream in the freezer 02:04:04 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 02:06:42 Thus why we keep the freezer door closed. 02:08:56 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:29 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 02:10:19 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 02:11:14 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 02:14:04 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:20 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 02:15:02 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 02:16:49 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 02:17:06 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 02:24:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:24:43 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 02:27:27 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:57 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 02:28:20 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 02:28:23 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 02:28:53 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 02:38:09 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 02:38:32 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:55:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:55:30 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 02:55:59 Niko i know that it is in the freezer, but its so hot that its soft 02:56:10 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 02:56:13 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 02:56:14 hello 02:57:29 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 02:58:27 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 03:08:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 03:09:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 10:18:28 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:27:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 11:27:46 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 11:30:41 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:54:10 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 11:54:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 11:54:41 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 11:55:40 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 11:55:52 Hello 11:56:07 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 11:56:09 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 11:56:11 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 11:56:12 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:05:27 hi 12:06:25 hi 12:14:36 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 13:00:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:00:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:02:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:02:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:02:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:02:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:03:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:04:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:04:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:04:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:05:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:12:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:13:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:13:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:18:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:22:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:23:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:23:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:24:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:26:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:27:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:27:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:28:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:28:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:28:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:29:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:29:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:29:43 red lol /c 13:30:00 red lol /c 15:12:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 15:12:31 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:12:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:12:51 Lol 15:19:49 Teen 15:19:53 do you want that metiegross 15:23:44 Sure what do you want for it? 15:24:28 its just a gift 15:24:44 its not 6iv, but it should have some good bulk 15:25:49 I'm online now. 15:27:35 let me get my thing ready 15:27:36 Sure but can you get online so we can trade? 15:27:43 Ok 15:29:41 im gonna put something special on the metagross 15:34:27 Hey teen wanna test out the metagross in a battle 15:34:38 a one one battle vs my metagross 15:34:58 my other metagross, not mine 6iv metagross 15:35:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:35:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:36:07 Reopen pms please peepers. 15:36:15 And org. 15:39:11 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 15:39:30 hello 15:40:10 Hi Caring 15:40:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:40:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:41:56 your highlights? 15:42:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:42:09 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:43:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:43:17 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:43:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:43:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:20 let me fix that one minute 15:44:25 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:44:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:44:27 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:38 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:44:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:45:14 your highlights are back Caring sorry, somewhere the . went missing 15:45:31 That reminds me 15:45:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:45:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:45:55 Caring would you like colored text? 15:46:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:47:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:47:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:47:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:47:10 Org can you reopen group chat 15:47:12 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:47:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:47:36 . 15:48:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:48:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:49:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:50:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:50:21 *sings* your insanity makes me closer to humanity~! I am Insane to act so Inhumane to you~! Forgive me~! Forgive me~! My heart darts past the door further and further from the past. Don't stop me now, I gotta go. I gotta go to the past. To change this horror your insanity has brought to humanity~!. 15:51:08 color text? 15:51:16 yes color text 15:51:19 Gotta catch em Gotta catch em all 15:51:22 XD 15:51:25 whats that? 15:51:50 wait i thought my name was colored weird 15:51:51 when you said "whats that" your text was white. I can make any color you want 15:52:11 I can make it single colored or highlighted color like your username 15:52:28 my name isn't colored 15:52:34 It is I fixed it 15:52:41 just refresh your cache 15:52:47 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 15:53:20 umm no thanks i gonna keep my text normal 15:53:26 ok 15:53:35 wow thats kinda hard to read 15:54:27 At least it wasn't like teen's color text. Rember when you had that color text I couldnt read it 15:54:35 and you had to talk in all caps 15:54:44 until carnage came back a week later 15:55:15 Yeah 15:55:23 nobody had a highlighted text since XD 15:55:27 until now 15:55:46 everyone has color texts with midori's purple 15:56:42 teen wasnt it a blue and black highlight. I managed to correct a formula for that and its readable 15:58:15 *sings* Gotta go to the past. I gotta go to the past to the lands before your insanity 15:58:40 To stop this from happening to humanity 16:00:19 You mustn't stop me, You mustn't let yourself stop me. 16:00:34 All you do is change yourself. 16:01:25 You change yourself for me. I do not wish for you to do so. Why don't you keep the same 16:03:45 You're like a tar pit, you swallow me up, I am unable to break free~! Your darkness surrounds me. My light can't peak through your Umbra. Please told yourself back before you swallow me whole. I gotta go to the past. But you hold me back, I must get to the past. I gotta get to the past. I must get to the past to stop your insanity from destroying humanity~! 16:04:27 ^ Free cookie if you know what tv show I am sining about 16:04:29 *singing 16:13:56 wow 16:14:32 My singing sucks doesnt it 16:19:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:20:11 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:24:22 heh.. 16:24:30 im playing a tablet game on my pc.. 16:25:25 Nier 16:25:25 *nice 16:25:31 i like windows 10 16:27:37 I dont have windows 10 16:27:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:28:22 unless its for tablets 16:28:41 I probably windows 9 for my tablet 16:29:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:29:24 or 8 16:30:14 Just asked my mom we have window s8 16:31:15 im gonna get it but if i don't like it i'll uninstal it, im not one to like change 16:31:53 I prefer Windows 8 16:32:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:32:27 I have vista for my desk top 16:33:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:40:44 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:46:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:47:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:49:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:50:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:52:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:54:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:54:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:55:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:56:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:10 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 16:57:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:58:07 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 16:58:11 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 16:58:13 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 16:58:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:58:53 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 16:58:55 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 16:59:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:59:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:03:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:03:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:04:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:04:18 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:04:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:05:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:06:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:07:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:07:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:08:30 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:10:18 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 17:10:59 Eh i pefer win 7 17:11:18 Win 8 is too buggy 17:12:12 Idfk how it pasted through testing 17:13:06 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 17:15:54 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 17:17:24 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 17:18:24 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 17:24:58 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 17:25:38 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 17:51:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:52:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:52:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:52:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:53:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:53:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:54:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:54:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:55:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:55:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:55:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:55:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:57:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:57:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:05:09 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:16:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:16:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:17:11 Boo 18:27:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:34:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:34:07 hi 18:34:21 Hi 18:34:34 did you see the song I was singing in chat 18:36:09 No 18:36:25 your insanity makes me closer to humanity~! I am Insane to act so Inhumane to you Forgive me~! Forgive me~! ^ This song 18:38:23 me and google translate once made our own song from a song 18:39:32 Lol 18:39:43 my song I was singing about Aku 18:41:21 http://aurorathedragonqueen.deviantart.com/journal/Oomph-song-in-google-translation-508001486 < here is google and my song. Here is what the song was translated from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4B63Wk86Nfg 18:42:07 I found a rip in my goldfish's tail 18:42:10 yesterday 18:45:28 Ouch 18:45:48 she's swiming fine 18:46:00 It will grow back 19:03:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:06:11 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 19:06:51 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 19:09:06 XD 19:09:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:09:16 I just got my goldfish to swim into a circle 19:10:32 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 19:11:56 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 2015 07 29